Lost and Found
by PandorMedusa
Summary: "My eyes are up here, Hadrian." Tom whispered with a teasing tone making his voice sound richer. Hadrian blushed cherry red as his eyes meet the glowing rich brown orbs that belonged to Tom. SLASH, GUYXGUY, YAOI DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ, THANK YOU. No longer being updated! (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone is doing well. Here's a new story about Harry and Tom. Hope everyone likes it and review your thoughts. Thanks! **_

_**I don't own anything you might recognized, characters and such belongs to J.K Rowling. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Prologue**

Starling green eyes looked upon the iron fence with shyness. The pale, thin fingers gripped his shoulder and led the child pass the iron fence. Green shyly looked down at the ground to watch himself take small steps towards the deformed building.

Looking up at the building, green widen slightly at the sight that the building stood in. The walls only stood on barely standing foundations that were just cinderblocks. Paint peeled off desperately in rives of grays. You could see the bricks that made up the building deformed and daring to fall to the ground. The roof wasn't any better, shingles cracked and bleed to the ground with each new wind that blasted through the grounds.

Green looked slightly up towards the adult that still held his hand to his shoulder with a small frown of fear. With wariness in his eyes, the child looked back at the building. In front of the building stood two women. One young, the other old.

The young one had her hair pulled back in a small brown bun with her bangs hanging out to frame her small face. Her eyes held distained towards the old man, but a smile fell upon her lips to hide the hate she was feeling. Clothes in grays and blues hanged off her like rags as if she had worn them to many times. Her hands were folded together as she watched the child and old man walk up.

The older women stood with her back straight and her hands clasped together behind her. A kind old smile lifted her wrinkled face as her light brown eyes shined with hate. Her hair grayed with frayed ends were up in a bun, but her bangs were pulled tightly into said bun. Clothes in blues stretched over her body as if they were to small on her frame.

"Good even, ladies." The old man smiled brightly as he said this. The two ladies only deepen their hated stares before looking down at the small child. Said child was looking anywhere, but them.

"You have brought another." The elder questioned, but her words came out as if she was stating it. The kind old man nod his head as he answered with a yes.

"I will not be picking him up." The old man stated with a straight look as if the two women understood him. The child looked confused as he looked at them in wonder.

_What had they meant?_

The child felt the old man's hand leave his shoulder before he felt cold fingers grip him. He watched the man walk away with a smile upon his lips. Once his back was turned, the two women looked down at the child and stared with hate.

The elder gripped tighten even tighter upon his arm as he was dragged into the broken building. He had cried out, but it seemed like no one had heard him. The elder reached a plain room that held two beds and one window that stared out to the backyard.

"This is your room." Was the only words that the elder spoke before her grip disappeared. The child looked between the bedroom and the retreating back of the elder absently. He took one step into the room and stared. In the crowded room stood two simple framed beds that had the stander ragged like sheets folded neatly over the spring like beds. The window was covered by a thin sheet that blocked the sun from entering the room. Right under the window stood an old simple desk that is already holding books and papers of some sorts. The walls were peeling paint that held an odd odder were plain of any personality.

The child looked over to the only bed that was plain of any other personal objects. He slowly walked to the bed with sad eyes before taking a seat. The bed squealed as he sat. He pulled his knees to his chest to wrap his arms around them. Resting his head upon his knees, the child closed his eyes as he let the tears fall from them.

**Chapter One**

Hadrian enter the small room with a sigh as he let his books fall onto his bed. His starling green eyes gazed out the opened window and sighed once again. He looked over to the empty, cold bed that stood on the other side of the room. He lowered his gaze to his hands as he thought back before the school year had started.

_Tom stood in front of Hadrian with a smirk as he let the younger and smaller boy fess over him. Running his hand over the slightly large should as if dust had gathered there in the last second, Hadrian took a step back and gazed back at the form before him._

_Tom's longish hair fell just below his earlobes fashionably with the front framing his slightly pale face that made his dark colored eyes seem brighter. Looking down from the other's face, Hadrian watched how the large shoulders raise before falling as the taller and older boy breath. Shoulders were clad in cotton sleeves that fell pass his boney fingers. The buttons of the shirt shined in the low lighting of the room with each new breath the taller boy takes. Looking pass the shirt, Hadrian's gaze fell to the brown buckle which held up black slacks. _

"_My eyes are up here, Hadrian." Tom whispered with a teasing tone making his voice sound richer. Hadrian blushed cherry red as his eyes meet the glowing rich brown orbs that belonged to Tom. _

"_You look nice." Hadrian says as if to hide from the knowing look that the older boy was giving him._

"_Nice?" Tom questioned softly as he looked himself down. He leaned in to hear the younger one whispers, but the words fell on the whispering winds that danced outside their room. "Please, would you repeat, Hadrian?" Tom asked the other as he wrapped his arms around the younger one so that he could hear the younger one._

"_Handsome. You look handsome, Tom." Hadrian whispered once again with a blush that burned brightly. Turning the body so that the younger one could see him, Tom leaned and a breath away from claiming those plumped lips, he smirked at the bright blush turned even brighter. _

"_Thank you, Hadrian." Tom whispered with warm brown eyes before he moved out of the smaller boy's personal space. Tom's smirk grew into a smile when Hadrian softly let lose a breath that he had been holding onto._

_Just as Tom was about to leave the room to catch the train, he turned and placed his hands onto Hadrian's shoulders and gazed deeply into the bright, confused, green eyes. Tom closed his eyes, drew in a breath before he planted his lips onto Hadrian's own pair of lips. Before the other could kiss back, Tom had already pulled back and left the room. Hadrian watched as the other left hopelessly. _

Hadrian lifted his head when his name was called. He stood from the bed and gazed one last time at the other empty bed before leaving the room.

_**AN: Well? What do you guys think? Please review your thoughts and/or questions you might have. Thank you.**_

_**Have a wonderful day/night. Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone is doing fine. Well here's chapter two and three, hope you all like it. I don't own any characters that you might recognize, they belong to J.K Rowling. **_

_**Before I leave you to reading, I have an important noticed: With each new chapter is when Tom and Harry are on break. If you still don't understand, please leave a review or message me and I'll try to explain. **_

_**Now without further introduction, I give you Chapter two and three. Please Enjoy! **_

**Chapter Two**

_Chapter One: Hadrian lifted his head when his name was called. He stood from the bed and gazed one last time at the other empty bed before leaving the room._

Hadrian walked down the hall and down the stairs before rounding a corner that led into the furthest room in the building. The old, dirty wallpaper that decorated the walls of the first floor peeled here and there and in some places there was just wood as if the wallpaper had just rolled off.

The room itself was kept up, but the wallpaper peeled just the slightest. Grays hung off from the ceil as spider webs. The seats that sat in the room wasn't fairing much better. Fabric hung from torn edges with string swaying in the air. The one window in the room wasn't covered to block the sun from entering, but dust clung to it making the room seem darker than it really was.

Hadrian stood at the entrance of the room and waited to be invited into the room. Once he could, he stood in front of the elder that had called him. The drying grays of fried ends stuck to the back of her head in a bun that was loose from the night; wrinkles hung from every surface it could been seen. Eyes full with hate stared, glared at the small teen before motioning that the young child to take a seat.

"You called, madam?" Hadrian asked politely after he sat on sofa that faced the only arm chair in the room. Those cold eyes narrowed as she stood. She towered over him and started to raise her hand before an echo of a snap ringed in the air. Hadrian's face twisted to the side fast as he clenched his bottom lip from crying out at the sudden sting.

"You will not speak to me that way." She growls out to him after she had crossed her arms over her chest. Hadrian nod as he kept silent. "Much better, boy." She states with a satisfied smile pulling at her lips which made the wrinkles in her face stand out even more.

"These are your chores for the school year." She stated after handing him a three paged list of chores. Hadrian watched as she turned away from him as if dismissing him. Hadrian stood and started to walk away. Before leaving the room he froze as he felt cold, small hands wrap around his arm and turned him around to face those cold, hateful brown eyes.

"Come tomorrow for another list." She stated. She let go and took a seat in the arm chair as she called out another name. Another, smaller, list in her hands was in her lap when Hadrian had left.

Looking down at the list of chores that were clenched in his hands, Hadrian growled lowly. He hated this list. This list of chores that is three pages were the worst than the others that he had seen the other kids get. Why him?

_Why only him?_

Hadrian looked down at the first line and read it. _Scrub the floors…_Hadrian mocked the elder's voice as if she had voiced those simple three words to him. He read on and on. Scrub this, scrub that, clean this, clean that and it went on and on. Sighing, Hadrian started to walk towards the supply closet. He had worked to do.

_He didn't want another beating if he failed to complete it._

**Chapter Three**

Hadrian woke with a smile. He hurriedly got dressed and showered before he was running out of the building that no one called home. He had promised to wait for Tom to return at the station.

Hadrian was about to leave the building when a voice called out to him. He turned to face the speaker and froze. He stared and stared.

"I over slept?" Hadrian asked as he walked towards the taller, paler youth that he calls his best friend.

"No." The other said with smile as he watched the smaller, tan teen gap at him before a glare meet his own pair of eyes. He only chuckled.

"You should have woke me when you had got in, Tom." Hadrian stated as he gripped the shoulders of the older man. Tom only smirked before something black and blue that marked the younger one's skin caught his attention. Before Hadrian knew what was going on, Tom had his head lifted to see the mark closer.

"Who did this to you?" Tom growled out as he looked sharply into the younger green eyes. Green looked off to the side and dropped as if Hadrian was feeling ashamed. Tom gripped the boy's chin and made him look into his mucky brown eyes that were full of anger and once again asked his question.

"She." Hadrian had whispered while he felt himself inch away from Tom. Tom dropped his hand and his eyes as he tried to gain control over his emotions once again. Hadrian drew in a breath and before Tom could give _her_ a messy death, Hadrian wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm okay." He stated as he laid his head on the strong chest that belonged to Tom. Slowly, very slowly, Hadrian felt arms wrap themselves around him as a nose snuggled into his hair. He smiled softly as they stood together in a soft embrace.

"I will not let anyone harm you, Rain." Tom said as he pulled slightly away. Hadrian looked shock with the old nickname before the words suddenly made since.

"How? How Tom? You have to return when break is over. You return every year for that school. You can't always protect me." Hadrian riddled off as he loosen his grip to drop his arms at his side. The two boys stood staring at each other debating the other, daring the other to challenge their words.

"I'll drop out." Tom spoke first with a frown as if the words had a bitter taste. Hadrian glare harden as he pushed the other back and started to yell.

"Drop out! Drop-Tom you can't drop out! What are you going to do? You won't be able to get a job, Tom. You need a job to survive this curl world. What would happen to us? We would be living on the streets, fighting off the cold. I rather not live like that. I, we deserve a better life than some street rat. Do you understand, Tom? Do you?"

Tom taken back with the words, took a step back in pure shock. He watched how Hadrian stood there out of breath, face red from his shouting, and the glare that made Tom proud. Tom knew that Hadrian never really gets made like this, unless he truly cares for the object or person.

Before the other could make another sound, Tom wrapped his arms around the shoulders and pulled the young teen into his chest and buried his face into the wild raven locks that had grew since the last time he had seen Hadrian.

"I'm sorry." Tom mumbles into the hair as he felt the small, thin arms of Hadrian wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry." Tom repeated as he felt the other start to calm. "I won't drop out, I promise."

"Thank you, Tom." Hadrian whispers into the thin blue sweater that the other was wearing.

"But, you have to promise me something." Tom stated as he pulled away so that he could look into Hadrian's face. "Promise me." Tom states.

"I promise?" Hadrian questions.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble, even if it finds you." Tom states as he clung to the boy desperately. He didn't want to do this, but for Hadrian he would.

"I promise, Tom. Even if trouble finds me, I'll stay out of its way." Hadrian states as he felt the older boy cling to him. They held each other between arms and when they pulled away, they were meters away from lips. Hadrian looked down at the pale, cherry red lips and watched how Tom lick them before his gaze fell onto the glowing brown eyes. Tom started to lean in slowly, but before he could claim the plump pink lips, Hadrian had pulled away with cherry red blush.

_**AN: Well? Hope you all like this chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts/questions. Thank you.**_

_**Until next time, Goodbye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello everyone! I want thank all my reviewers and followers. Here is the next chapters, Four and Five, hope you all like them. (I know chapter five is really short, sorry.) I do not own any characters you'll be seeing, they all belong to J.K Rowling. **_

_**Please don't forget to review, Thanks. (BTW, if you guys review I'll update even faster.) **_

_**Mouichido13**__**: To answer your question. Tom is older so in chapter one and up to chapter five, Tom is eleven while Harry is a year younger.**_

_**Now, please Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four**

Hadrian looked down into the clear, crystal blue waters with a frown. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at his reflection. His long raven colored locks were tied at the nap of his neck before cascading down his back in soft waves that fell over one of his shoulders; bangs fell into his starling green gems called eyes that held different shades of emotions.

The colorless paleness of his skin shimmered softly in the glimmering moon. His skin held small scars that he had gain over the years that he had been at the orphanage. He was thin, almost too thin to be called healthy.

He had promised Tom that he would not cause trouble. It had find its' way to him that night. He didn't mean to make such noises, he had thought that everyone was still up and not asleep. He lifted his hand to his face and held it against his bruised cheek. The bluish and purplish circle sting just slightly with the added pressure, but not much.

Hadrian stood up from his squat and lifted his gaze towards the night sky. It's the day before summer break, before he can finally see Tom again. He felt a small smile lift the corners of his lips at the possibility to see Tom once again. With glee filling him with chuckles that he let lose, Hadrian turned and started to walk back into the dying building with remorse. He wanted to buried the build into ashes and never have to returned.

_Not yet. Not the right moment._

Hadrian softly made his way up the colorless stairs with his hand sliding up the railing. Once on the second floor, Hadrian slowly made his way to his room, he froze when he felt eyes on him. He slowly, very slowly turned around to face the gaze and felt himself wince at the glare that was staring at him.

He watched how the gazer started to walk towards him with their hands clasped together in a strong grip. He waited for her to stand before him. He didn't move when one of those hands lifted and struck him across the face with such force that he felt the skin break from one of her sharpen nails. A small cry left his parted lips to echo in the silence as his body moved an inch to the side.

"You will not leave your room without permission, understood?" She had asked after clipping him harshly with another smack to the cheek. He nodded his head while looking down at the floor. Not satisfied with the answer she had gotten, she lifted the boy's chin and glared harshly into the dull green eyes.

"You speak when spoken to." She stated after she had Hadrian's eyes locked with her own pair of cold orbs.

"Yes, madam."

"Good." She released the child's chin and turned to leave. Hadrian waited until she turned into one of the many rooms in the hall before walking into his own room. With a sigh, Hadrian felt his cheek as he sat down on the only occupied bed. He winced slightly as the added pressure aggravated the small wound.

He leaned sluggishly into the wall with his feet propped against the bed. His chin laid on top of them as he closed his eyes. Head tilted to the side, Hadrian fell asleep.

**(Line Break) **

Tom strolled down the train station with determination set in his muddy orbs. With a frown placed among his face, Tom stood under the large clock and waited.

…And waited.

…And waited.

It wasn't until sundown when Tom started to make his way back to the old building that had housed him for most of his life. Slowly he made his way pass the iron fence and up the long walk way before taking the first step into the building with such a distain look, his eyes narrowed dangerously and seemed to glow with power.

He passed everyone that stood around on the first floor and up the stairs while avoiding those you dare stop him. Tom opened the door to stare at a bundle of blankets, but no Hadrian. When he drew closer into the room, he found Hadrian had folded himself into a small ball upon his unused bed. Tom dropped his bag and let go of his trunk before walking the small space to his bed and promptly pushed the smaller boy off the bed.

Hearing a groan of pain, Tom's eyes soften just the slightest, but they still held a cold look to them. He watched how moss green eyes, filled with sleep, look up towards him.

…And he waited.

…And waited so more.

After waited for what felt like hours, were really minutes, Tom watched how the small body lifted itself off the floor. His eyes zeroed on the blacken bruise on pale skin. He had the smaller boy in his arms before either knew what was going on. Tom touched the fresh bruise and growled as he felt Hadrian flinch at the added pressure.

"Who?" He growled out as he meet those clear from sleep eyes that belonged to Hadrian. Hadrian did not answer due to the power and anger that rolled off of Tom in waves. He only dropped his gaze in shame and hung his head to the side so that he didn't have to see any form of Tom.

Tom growled once again and gripped the slight bruised chin and lifted. Green looked shamefully into the cold, anger brown eyes. Tom's eyes soften as he pulled the child into his chest and held him.

"I am not upset with you, Rain." Tom stated as he ran his fingers through the loose curls of mess that laid on top of the boy's head. Hadrian shrived just the slightest due to the fingers running through his hair, he lifted his gaze to meet the calmer pair of Tom's.

"It was my fault." Hadrian whispered after a few seconds of watching Tom. The older of the two lifted his brow and questioned the younger one. "I was out late."

"That is all?" Tom asked softly. A nod from Hadrian told that was it. "They have no right to harm you, Rain. No right." Tom stated as he brings them to one of the beds in the bedroom.

Hadrian only clung to him.

**Chapter Five**

"What are you reading, Tom?" Hadrian asked softly as if someone would hurt him if he spoke any louder. Tom didn't seemed to hear or ignoring him. Hadrian dropped his head as he just sat next to Tom and read over his shoulder.

"Tom?" Hadrian asked after an hour of reading the same page twice. Muddy brown orbs looked over to him for a moment before returning to the page. Hadrian took this to continue.

"Why are you reading about Dark Magic?" He had asked softly.

Tom never answered him.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you thought by leaving a review or pm me. Thanks.**_

_**Until next time, Goodbye and have a nice day/night.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello everyone! Hope everyone had a good Easter. Well here's the next two chapters and I am sorry for both being so short. Hopefully I make it up to you next time. **_

_**Q.A.**_

_**Harry1675: Tom's hair is a dark brown that looks black when the light hits it.**_

_**GwathrenLight: The one who brought Harry would be revealed later on in the story and Harry never went back into time. They are about the same age, Tom is a year older than Harry. Tom starts out as 11 while Harry is 10. With each new chapter he is year older. Harry will not be entering Hogwarts. I have sometihng else in mind what will happen to Harry. With Tom and the Dark Arts, let me ask you this: Have you ever had an interest in something and just wanted to know more about it or wanted to know ever branch of whatever you are larning? Tom wants to know every branch of magic which includes the Dark Arts. I want have Tom acttully get into the Dark Arts until much later into the story. **_

**Chapter Six**

Hadrain gazed deeped into the muddy orbs with a soft smile as he watched Tom work on his summer homework. The long strands of raven black locks were held back with a simple black rubber band that held his hair in a poneytail. His green eyes followed each motion that Tom's fingers tap agianst the quil, which he had picked up as a nevorus/thinking habit. Lifting a brow, Hadrian sighed and leaned agianst the strong side that belong to Tom.

Tom didn't stop writing when Hadrian's added weight dislodged him silghtly to the side. He heard the second sigh that the younger boy huffed out. His frown grew even deeper when he started to sweat due to the aded heat of the other body. Dropping the quil into the ink well, Tom looked slightly off to the side with a downward gaze to stare at the top of raven locks.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked after Hadrian had sighed once agian. Said child looked up with a smile before starting to open his mouth. "Don't answer." Tom states before a sound could escape the parted lips of the other. "Almost done, promise." Tom says with a small smile as he watched the other frown slightly as the body heat left his side. He felt cooler.

"Hurry. I want ice cream and I hear there is a new flavor." Hadrain starts going on and on about this new flavor of his favorite treat. Tom only nods his head head as if listening before he started to write once agian.

_He left the next day._

**Chapter Seven **

Hadrian smiled softly as he waved before turning around once Tom was out of sight. With his eyes burning brightly, Hadrian left the station. The newly turned teenager, Hadrain lifted his hand and stared at the silver, charmed bracelet. It fitted his small wrist without falling off. The only charm that was entangled onto the silver was a small blacken snake that held a emaerld green stone as it's eyes. The smile never left his face even when he was being smacked across his face as punshiment.

_Tom never found out about the burise._


End file.
